rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:C.T.
Please keep wild speculation OUT of articles -WhellerNG 20:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) C.T./Connecticut OK, now i know that everyone loves to think that C.T. MUST be freelancer Connecticut. but lets face it here, lots of people have the initials C.T. keep speculation out of the articles. it has not been reviled who C.T. really is. so stop putting what you think is true, and only put what you know is true. --WhellerNG 22:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Watch revelation 8, C.T. is a girl and a freelancer. she must have used a voice sythezyther.~JG~ 02:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What JG says about Revelation 8 is true. However, We don't know if C.T is Connecticut or not. We'll have to wait for confirmation. Also, It should be noted that Washington said she was never assigned an A.I. As for her voice...a voice modulator is the least disturbing answer. Blackwolf99 02:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I have watched the episode. however, it just came out today, as you will notice, that previous comment was made two months prior. Regardless, that doesn't change the fact that you should not post what you think is true, only what you know is true. --WhellerNG 02:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: :: WhellerNG is right this is a wiki were FACTS should only be here,Speculation messes the facts,we just have to wait until this is Confirmed in an episodeRvb forever 19:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever WEll we know ct is female and was also a part of project freelancers . . . thats about it ralok 20:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The C.T. in Recreation may not be the C.T. mentioned in Revelation. Remember, Tucker said they showed up and killed the original crew. It is possible that the C.T. in Recreation put on the armor, thus explaining the voice. Or, maybe you are right, and it is a voice-change device. 16:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that guy above me. This guy probably stole CT's alias. :: this is an interesting point. we really no next to nothing about C.T. as such, I've removed all mentions to him/her being a freelancer, and all references to him/her being female until the last part. --WhellerNG 03:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It never mentions that C.T is Agent Connecticut so it should not be said on this page. Raadec 18:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : you are right, it doesn't mention in the episode that C.T. is Connecticut. go ahead and edit the page. --WhellerNG 23:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : How do you change the title and CTs stats on this page so i can get rid of the mentions saying CT is agent ConnecticutRvb forever 19:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Female CT is a girl. Washington called her that when he discovered her helmet.Fairfieldfencer FFF 17:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Can you put that in a memo? And entitle it "shit we already know?" --WhellerNG 18:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, nearly the entire article lists her as a he. Is that shit you already know?Fairfieldfencer FFF 08:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::CT is probably not female because he/she killed the original dig crew and took her armor. So probably male because the voice cant be a modulator.RvBrocks1 23:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was never said CT was part of the original crew. And why can't her voice be altered? Tex's was for a time.Fairfieldfencer FFF 09:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well we don't know about the crew but if you look back in recreation CT is talking then a few dead recovery agents are shown. (probably left over bodies) Also his/her voice doesn't seem possible to be modulated and Tex's voice was just deep.RvBrocks1 07:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Your logic is flawed. None of that denies what I just said. Freelancers work for whoever they want, and Tex's voice was altered when she first appeared, then it was damaged and she talked in her normal voice.Fairfieldfencer FFF 16:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Again Tex's (fake) voice is just plain deep and CT's doesn't seem to be modulated from female to male.RvBrocks1 19:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As of now CT is female thats current information,yes Wash COULD be wrong but as of now we KNOW that CT is female, so just keep it that way,knowing Rooster teeth they probably will never explain who CT wasRvb forever 13:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever